Soirée ciné
by Faerie714
Summary: Petite parodie du couple Sterek écrite en fin de soirée (manque de sommeil flagrant) que j'ai écris avec Lily, ma soeur préférée que j'aime de tout mon coeur (oui , c'est Lily qui écrit) . À prendre avec humour ! :) Bonne lecture !


**Coucou tout me monde! :) Alors voici un os que j'ai écrit avec ma soeur lors d'un de nos délires familiaux! Nous vous prévenons, c'est de l'humour à ne pas prendre au premier degré! Cette idée est partie quand nous nous remémorions des fics humoristiques du fandom de Harry Potter et de Teen Wolf.**

Bonne lecture! :D

**P.S. Ma soeur a un compte ici, son pseudo est : LilyMalefoy16 et elle écrit sur One Direction et Harry Potter (Dray/Mione) **

* * *

**Soirée ciné .**

Stiles avait eu une idée. Une idée super géniale qui allait les occuper toute la soirée. Cette activité allait plaire autant à Derek qu'à lui-même. Le jeune homme avait tout planifier : Aller louer le film en amoureux, puis revenir l'écouter coller comme une banane avec sa pelure. Pour l'occasion, il portait son pantalon préféré, un jean délavé taille 28 acheté chez Hollister's par une belle journée d'été avec son père, avant que celui-ci arrête un garnement qui avait essayé de voler une vieille dame qui promenait son caniche royal brun. Il avait aussi mit un chandail blanc à manches courtes sous une chemise à carreaux orange et bleu, les couleurs de son équipe de base-ball préféré, les Mets, et que Lydia brûlerait probablement pour tentative d'attentat terroriste contre la mode.

Derek arriva à 18h34 avec son air joyeux et souriant (insérer le sarcasme ici: _), habillé comme à l'habitude d'une veste de cuir noir tâchée de sang. Il faisait tout avec cette veste: il chassait les écureuils dans les bois, mangeait un steak au clair de lune, égorgeait son oncle loup-garou pour devenir l'alpha, mangeait des beignes en sautant à la corde à sauter et toute autre activité burlesque que Derek aimait pratiquer dans ses temps libres, le plus souvent accompagné de Stiles. Ses souliers de taille 11, faits d'un cuir synthétique noir, brillaient doucement à la lumière du soleil, déclenchant des frissons de désir dans le corps de Stiles. Lorsqu'il réussit à détacher son regard des pieds de son amoureux, il lui sourit malicieusement et lui sortit son plan de la soirée:

-J'ai eu une super idée ce matin en me réveillant! Je me suis réveillé tard parce que je me suis couché vers minuit, je lisais des trucs sur les loups-garoux et quand mon cerveau s'est finalement réveillé, je me suis demandé ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble ce soir. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'amuser dans mes draps, mais mon père est à la maison et je n'ai pas 18 ans, tu sais. J'ai pensé te poser des questions sur les loups-garous, mais comme tu ne parles pas beaucoup... Alors, il m'ait venu des idées où on ne parle pas beaucoup! J'ai pensé à la lecture, mais j'ignore si tu sais lire... et je me suis dis aussi que c'était une activité ennuyante à faire en couple. Ensuite, j'ai pensé aux jeux vidéos, mais tu prends toujours Paige et c'est mon personnage préféré... J'ai aussi pensé qu'on aurait pu faire une tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle, c'est ma tarte préférée, mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que j'étais allergique à la cannelle. Ne pas en mettre, c'est comme manger un hamburger sans viande, c'est inacceptable. Donc, j'ai finalement retenu 3 activités: louer un film, aller faire du patin à roues alignées à la patinoire intérieure de l'aréna ou aller faire un pique-nique nocturne dans les bois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Derek n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas cligné des yeux ou respiré, se contentant de regarder Stiles débiter son flot incessant de paroles.

-Argggrrr, grogna-t-il.

-D'accord, tu as raison! Moi aussi je préfère le film. Nous allons aller le louer maintenant, prenons ta Camaro.

Derek ne répondit rien.

-Je peux conduire?, demanda Stiles en s'appuyant sur Derek pour pouvoir gratter sa cheville.

Derek se tassa et Stiles perdit l'équilibre. Il s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe que son père avait coupé la veille avec sa nouvelle tondeuse électrique très écologique pour l'environnement qu'il avait récemment acheté à la quincaillerie du coin, tachant ainsi son beau jean d'une tache verte et brune qui restera éternellement sur le tissus.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non.

Il alla s'asseoir du côté passager de la voiture et Derek, toujours dans un silence religieux, conduisit jusqu'au club vidéo. Durant le trajet, Stiles demanda ce que Derek voulait écouter:

-Quel genre de film est-ce que tu veux louer? Un film de science-fiction? Personnellement, ce ne sont pas mes préférés, je n'aime pas trop les extra-terrestres et les saucoupes volantes, je préfères le fantastique. Mais toi, je suppose que tu dois aimer les films d'horreur? Sinon, nous pouvons louer une comédie, ou bien un film romantique, mais personnellement, je n'aime pas beaucoup Jennifer Aniston et elle joue un peu partout... Sinon, nous pouvons louer un drame, mais ça me rendrait triste d'écouter un film triste. Il y a toujours les documentaires, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisirais bien tous les détails. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Arggrrr.

-Hannah Montana? Vraiment?

-Arggggrrrrr.

-Ahhhhh! Harry Potter! Je trouvais ça étrange aussi que tu veuilles voir une jeune fille à perruque blonde chanter dans une ferme et dévoiler sa véritable identité à sa ville natal à la fin.

-Aaaargggrr.

-Ahh, tu n'as pas vu le film... Désolé.

Je me tus, sachant par le froncement discret des sourcils touffus de Derek qu'il était contrarié d'avoir su l'histoire du film d'Hannah Montana. Mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de parler, je le questionnai sur le film Harry Potter qu'il voulait voir, sachant qu'il les avait déjà tous vu.

Arrivés au club vidéo, je demandai au commis de l'aide pour choisir notre Harry Potter. C'est un choix difficile, il en a quand même 8!

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez, monsieur? Nous les avons déjà tous vu et je les aime tous. Dans le premier, il y a la magie, c'est beau! Dans le 2e, c'est sombre et on découvre le monde d'Harry Potter. Dans le trois, l'hippocriffe est troooooooop beau. Dans le quatrième, Cédric Diggory meurt et c'est trop triste! Dans le 5, c'est Sirius qui meurt, Derek pleure à chaque fois. Dans le sixième, Dumbledore meurt et je dois vous avouer que je retiens mes larmes! Dans le septième, c'est Hedwige qui meurt! Là, vous pouvez me croire, je verse beaucoup de larmes. Et dans le huitième, c'est Voldemort qui meurt et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver que c'est trop triste. Parce que mon personnage préféré, c'est Voldemort vous savez? Il est tellement une victime, il est incompris! Comme Derek.

-Argggrrr.

-Donc, vous nous conseillez...?

De retour dans la Camaro avec le film (Harry Potter 1), Stiles demanda à Derek de s'arrêter à l'épicerie pour acheter de la nourriture pour le film.

-Derek, que veux-tu manger? Il y a du pop-corn salé, demi-sel, nature, beurre, extra-beurre, beurre et sel, barbecue, assaisonné, sel et vinaigre... Sinon, il y a des chips. Là, il y en a pleins de sortes! Ketchup, ailes de poulet épicés, hamburger, côtes levées, vin & fromage, salade de pâtes, filet de poisson, steak saignant, sauce tartare, pizza all-dress... Le choix est infini! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères?

Derek ne fit que lancer un regard à Stiles qui comprit tout de suite ce que celui-ci voulait dire.

-Ah d'accord. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu veux 225g de pop-corn extra-beurre, 375g de chips aux ailes de poulet épicés et 567g de chips au steak saignant.

Après leurs achats d'un montant de 25,64$, Derek et Stiles retournèrent à la maison de ce dernier et se préparèrent pour écouter leur film. Stiles enfila son chandail préféré, un chandail noir de taille M avec le logo de Batman imprimé dans le milieu de son torse en jaune canaris des bois orientaux d'Amérique du Sud. Il mit également une paire de culotte jogging. Derek, de son côté, mit un chandail blanc à manche courte ainsi qu'un boxer noir. Évidemment, il garda sa veste de cuir tâchée de sang et ses souliers noirs à bout carré qui faisait tant d'effet à Stiles.

Stiles mit le DVD dans le lecteur Sony pendant que Derek restait dans le salon, debout, les bras balants, regardant son copain s'exécuter. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le divan brun deux places avec dossiers inclinables qui avait appartenu à l'arrière-grand-oncle de Stiles et qui produisait un léger bruit de couinement lorsque quelqu'un s'installait dessus. Stiles pesa sur le bouton PLAY et le film commença.

-Tamm, ta-taaamm, tamm TAAAAAA ta-tammm ! TAAAA- ta-ta-tammmm , ta-tammmm !, chanta Stiles par-dessus la chanson du début.

Derek ne bougea pas.

Même pas après 10 minutes de film, Stiles recommenca à parler, disant à son amoureux son avis sur le film.

-Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi les Dursley traîte ainsi Harry! Il est tellement mignon avec ses lunettes rondes comme la pleine lune un soir d'été! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est avoir une belle vie et être aimé! J'aime le serpent qu'il libère, c'est trooooppp gentil de sa part, même s'il l'a fait sans s'en rendre compte.. Tu savais que la confiture préférée de Dumbledore est celle aux framboises? Et ses bonbons au citron, pourquoi tout le monde les refuse? Ils ont l'air succulent! Quand est-ce qu'il arrive déja? Et Voldement? Je l'aime Voldemort, il met de l'action! C'est quand même grâce à lui que le film existe!, s'exclama Stiles.  
-Argggrr.

-Tu me comprends si bien, soupira l'adolescent.

"Couic couic couic couic"

-Arggg.

-Désolé Derek, j'arrête de bouger.

Il eut un silence. Derek ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer l'écran, les deux mains sur ses genoux, le dos droit.

"Couic couic couic couic"

Stiles se recroquevilla sur les genoux de son compagnon, mettant son pouce dans sa bouche et frottant son front sur les genoux de Derek. Bien installé sur son alpha, il ferma les yeux et s'endormi rapidement, avant même d'avoir le temps d'apercevoir Dumbledore, ce qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit superbe à rêver à des licornes galoppant dans un pré verdoyant d'Arizona ensoleilé (oui, l'Arizona a juste du désert. ET ?!). Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chaton, il leva les yeux sur Derek qui n'avait pas bouger de toute la nuit, fixant toujours la télévision où défilait le menu du lecteur DVD Sony en boucle.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-nous vos impressions :)**

**Fae! & Lily .**


End file.
